


The Terror at Freddy's

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terror at Freddy's is now a written fanfic!The story of the Crying Child during the year of 1987.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey loser,"Jared spoke to the smaller boy."Mom and Dad's going to be gone for a week and guess who's watching you."Todd looked up at his older brother."Who?"he asked in a quiet voice."Me.And I also get to choose where your birthday party will be at."Todd felt fear inside of him."N...not Fredbear's,"he whispered."Oh,I was going to let you have it at home.But Fredbear's will do."The older boy flicked his younger brother on the head and walked off,laughing.

Todd sank to the floor and began crying.Jared knew that he hated Fredbear's Diner.The place was so scary that he had nightmares about it.Well,at least his friends would be there.Todd had four great friends who stuck with him when Jared got really mean."Hey loser.Go to your room,"Jared commanded.Todd stood up and did as told.He stepped across the doorway and heard a click behind him.Jared had locked him in.

"Jared!Let me out!"he cried,banging on the door.The older boy did not come back.Todd began to cry again.

"He's locked you in your room again."

Todd stopped crying and looked at his bed."Oh,it's only you,"he stated.He walked to the bed and grabbed his stuffed plushie of Fredbear."I almost forgot you could talk."Todd went back to the door and pounded on it."Shut up you little idiot!"Jared shouted from the other side.Todd fell to the floor and sobbed.

"Don't be scared.I am here with you."

Todd cried until he fell asleep.

"Tomorrow is another day."  
..............................................................................................  
The clock in the hallway chimed twelve times,waking Todd up."Huh,what?"he mumbled.The small boy sat up in bed."I thought I was at the door,"he wondered.Todd got out of bed and grabbed his flashlight.As soon as he did,footsteps came from the left side of the room.He ran to the door and clicked on the flashlight.Todd barely got a glimpse of a shadow running away.It kind of looked like Bonnie from Fredbear's.But that was impossible.The boy turned to his bed to ask Fredbear what was going on,only to catch two little Freddy's jumping of of the edge of the bed.

Todd was frightened.What was going on?Steps came from the right hall and Todd ran to the door and listened.He felt hot breath in his ear and he quickly shut the door.The steps wandered off and Todd opened the door and clicked the light.Nothing there.Todd checked the bed again to catch a little Freddy jump out of sight. 

The digital alarm clock on the nightstand blared.It was 6:00.Todd breathed a sigh of relief.What the heck had just happened?Was it a nightmare?"Hey,get up you baby,"Jared shouted.Todd sighed.What would his brother have in store for him today?


	2. Chapter 2

"You know he is hiding again."

Todd nodded.Fredbear was right Jared would be in the house,waiting to scare him.

"He won't stop until you find him."

Todd glanced at his four plushies of the characters at Fredbear's.His heart stopped when he noticed Foxy's head was gone.Jared must have done it.Tears fell out of the little boy's eyes.How could his brother do this?

"Over there."

Todd stepped out into the hallway.Fredbear sat perched on the grandfather clock that stood across from the door.Todd walked into the guest room and found his destroyed plushie of Mangle.He walked to the living room cautiously,looking for Jared.He turned on the TV and saw that an episode of Fredbear and Friends was playing.He sat down and watched.Suddenly,Jared popped out from behind the TV and scared Todd.The boy fell to the ground crying.

"Tomorrow is another day."  
...............................................................................................  
Todd awoke to find himself in the hallway.On a chair across from him was a plushie of Spring Bonnie as he called it.Although,Todd called the plush Plushtrap.It sounded cool to him."Here's how to play,"Plushtrap spoke."If you catch me on the X,you get two hours off of the next night." "How does that work?"the boy asked."Just play the game,"Plushtrap growled.

Todd did as told.But he never caught Plushtrap.The rabbit pounced on him."You lose,"he spoke.Todd was about to say something,but he blacked out.

When Todd awoke,it was midnight.A rustling was heard from the closet.He walked over and opened it.Foxy leapt out at him,but Todd shut the door quickly.Now Foxy was after him?This was crazy.Todd repeated the cycle of checking the doors and bed from the night before.But now he had the closet to check as well.The alarm blared six."Todd!Get up!"Jared shouted."We're going somewhere."Todd felt fright.Where was Jared going to take him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Jared?Where are we?"Todd questioned."Your favorite place in the world,"Jared replied.Todd looked out the window to see the Fredbear sign."No,Jared!I don't want to be here!"Todd cried."Don't be such a crybaby.I have to set up your party."He parked the car and dragged the little boy inside.Todd sat in the play area.

"Hey Todd!"a boy's voice shouted.Todd looked up and saw his four friends,Ross,Carson,Chris,and Allie."Hey guys!"Todd exclaimed,perking up."Why are you here?" "Our parents brought us because we've been good lately,"Chris answered."What are you here for?Aren't your parents out of town?" "They are.Jared's setting up my birthday party here." "But you don't like Fredbear's,"Allie spoke."I don't want to have it here.But you know how Jared is."The four kids nodded."We're going to see Foxy,wanna come?"Carson asked."Sure!"

The five children walked to Pirate's Cove.Only one other boy was there,waiting for Foxy."Hey kids,do you want to see Captain Foxy?"a man in a Freddy suit asked."Yeah!" "Then come with me!"Todd did not follow them.Something about that man was wrong.He quietly snuck after them to see what they were up to.

"Where's Foxy?"the five kids cried out."Oh don't worry.You won't have to wait much longer."Todd watched in horror as the guy in the purple uniform took out a knife and began to stab his friends.Blood spilled out everywhere.The kids shouted in pain,but no one except Todd could hear them.Allie's eyes locked on to Todd's as the life slowly drained out of her body."Help us,"she whispered.But Todd could do nothing.He continued to watch as the Purple Man stuffed the five young children into spare animatronic suits.Todd couldn't take the horror.

"Jared!"he cried out.But the older boy was nowhere to be found.

"He left without you."

Todd cowered underneath a table.

"He knows that you hate it here."

Todd cried for a long time.His four best friends were dead.He was only almost nine,but the young child knew what death was.

"You are right beside the door.If you run,you can make it."

Todd stood up and walked to the back of the diner.

"No!Don't you remember what you saw?"

Todd rushed the other way.A worker appeared.

"It's too late.Hurry the other way and find someone to help you!You know what will happen if he catches you!"

Todd ran to the show stage.He stopped short when he saw the Fredbear animatronic.

"You can get help if you can get past them.You have to be strong."

Todd began to run.But he couldn't do it.The boy fell to the ground and sobbed.The worker stepped up behind him.

"Tomorrow is another day."  
...............................................................................................  
The worker had driven Todd home.Jared got angry at the boy and locked him in his room again.When Todd woke up that night,he was in the hallway."Time to play another game,"Plushtrap said.Todd was ready this time and caught the rabbit on the X."Good job,"Plushtrap muttered.Todd blacked out again and woke up at two o' clock this time.He went through the ritual.Check the doors,check the closet,and check the bed.The Freddles almost got him,but Todd was real quick with the flashlight.The night ended and his alarm went off.This night had been much harder.Would the next one be even worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Todd lay on the floor of the pizzeria.Jared had left him there again.

"He hates you."

"You have to get up."

"You can get out this time,but you have to hurry."

Todd stood up.This time,he would escape this place without any help.He ran out of the exit and was blinded by the bright sunlight from outside.A boy stood out there.Todd could have sworn it was Ross.He ran instead of checking.On the street,a girl who looked like Allie,stared at him.Todd began to run fast."Why are you so worried?See you at the party!"the girl called.Was he just hallucinating his dead friends?

Todd ran home,passing two boys who looked like Carson and Chris.But for some reason,they spoke really mean words.If they were his friends,they wouldn't have said those things.He ran inside his house.

"Be careful."

Todd walked around nervously,looking for Jared.He couldn't find him.Maybe he could just slip into his room unnoticed.Todd stepped across the doorway.Jared then popped out from under the bed.Todd screamed and fell to the floor crying.  
...............................................................................................  
Another game of "Fun with Plushtrap."Todd didn't win.The night was increasingly hard.Foxy almost got him.If Todd wasn't so fast,he would've been caught.Bonnie got close a couple of times,but the door kept him out.The alarm blared and Todd fell onto his bed and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Todd sat at the door of the spare room.His friends were murdered here.Sure the blood had been cleaned up,but he knew everything."Please let me out,"he begged.A Fredbear suit sat behind him.The top of the boy who had been at Pirate's Cove with Todd and his friends poked out,the brown hair darker than usual,from the dried blood."Please!"Todd cried.He laid down and kept crying."Please let me out,"he whispered.  
...............................................................................................  
It was night five.What would be in store for him today?But the other nightmares weren't around.Then he realized why.Fredbear was the only one out."Check the doors,check the bed,check the closet,"Todd chanted.Fredbear laughed.To Todd,it almost sounded like crying.He heard a noise behind him.Todd turned to the bed,but was too late.Fredbear grabbed him and screamed.Todd screamed as well.But then the alarm went off."Todd,you and your stupid nightmares!"Jared shouted.He banged the wall.How could Fredbear have gotten to him tonight.Todd felt slight relief that Fredbear was gone,but panic filled him when he realized what day it was.Today was Todd's ninth birthday."Get up you little loser!"Jared yelled."We're going to Fredbear's."Todd felt fear.He hoped that Jared wouldn't ruin today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that that it's short.But I had no ideas for this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Todd stood at the showstage.Fredbear sang his songs with Spring Bonnie.But all Todd felt was fear.He ran from the stage and ducked under a table."Oh man,your a bigger baby than I thought,"Jared's voice rang out.He grabbed Todd by the arm and pulled him from under the table.

"Man,your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"one of Jared's friends spoke."Yeah,it's hilarious.You know,why don't we help him get a closer look?He'll love it!"Todd looked up in horror."No,please!"he begged."Come on guys,let's give this little man a lift.He wants to get up close and personal!"Jared grabbed Todd's right arm and another guy grabbed his left.

"No,I don't want to go!"Todd cried."You heard to little man!He wants to get even closer!"Jared laughed."Hey,you kids can't get that close to the show stage!"a guard called."Hey guys,I think the little man wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"Jared exclaimed."No!"Todd shouted."Come on!On three!One...two..."

The four teens shoved the little boy into the mouth of the animatronic."Jared!Let me out!"Todd sobbed.A sudden whirring and clicking noise caught his attention."What was that?"he questioned.Before Todd could move,a sudden pressure pushed down on his head.Pain filled his entire body.On the floor,the teens looked at the blood spilling from Fredbear's mouth.

"Oh god!"the guard screamed.People began to run away and scream."T...Todd?"Jared stammered."Holy shit man!"one of Jared's friends shouted."I'm getting out of here!"another exclaimed."Todd,stop messing around!"Jared yelled.But the little boy did not move."Todd!"Jared ran to his brother and pulled him from the mouth of Fredbear."Todd,wake up!"The boy did not stir.A large wound was visible on his forehead.A part of his brain was clearly missing.Sirens sounded and soon an ambulance had come.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared sat in a chair in the hospital room.Todd lay on the bed,a bandage wrapped around his head."Can you hear me?"Jared asked."I don't know if you can hear me.I'm sorry."

Todd looked around.He was in a dark space.Blackness surrounded him.His five plushies stood in front of him.Bonnie,Chica,Freddy,Foxy with his head still missing,and Fredbear.

"You're broken,"Fredbear spoke."We are still your friends.Do you still believe that?"

Todd slowly nodded."Of course Fredbear,"he whispered."I still love you."

"I'm still here."

One by one,the plushies disappeared until only Fredbear was left.

"I will put you back together."

Fredbear slowly faded away."Fredbear,please don't leave me!"Todd cried.He looked down at the ground and sobbed."Please."Todd noticed that he too was fading.Tears spilt out of his eyes."I don't want to be alone."Just faintly,Todd heard a steady beep.And soon he faded into nothingness.


End file.
